Reala vs. Edgeworth
The Round of 32 continues as Reala of NiGHTS (nominated by Bloodstarz22) fights Edgeworth of Pheonix Wright (nominated by Pikart767)! It's a battle of the rivals to the main protagonist. Who will win Round Two? The commander of the Nightmaren Army or Ace Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth? Introduction Edgeworth is walking down a brick road, in front of a massive courthouse. His nose is buried in a book, and he is scratching his head in frustration. Edgeworth: I knew it. There isn't anything about abduction to a different dimension! I should talk to a judge about that. He then looks into the sky and noticed a fight in the distance but there was something charging at him Edgeworth: What the... Someone is charging nearby rustle, and he turns his head to look. Edgeworth: I object to my own stupidity giving away my position. So much for just hid... Reala crashes into Miles Edgeworth, as he charged up a ball of black energy. Reala: Die! Edgeworth: GET AWAY FROM ME! Edgeworth tries to run away, and Reala smirks before charging after him with his black energyball. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Moonlit Wilderness -D.T.O. Mix-) 60 Reala began firing the energy balls but Edgeworth dodged them by ducking. Edgeworth ran at Reala, trying to attack him but Reala threw a jab at his face that sent him stumbling back. Reala then hit Edgeworth in the stomach with a few punches and then kicked him away. Edgeworth ran at Reala again but this time, he slipped and crashed into Reala. 51 Edgeworth got back up before Reala and then began throwing hooks at his face. He then followed up by kicking him in the face. Reala was sent flying and as he lands, he tumbled into a building. Reala got into the building but Edgeworth advanced towards him in an attempt to prevent him. Reala, however, fired his projectiles at Edgeworth. All the shots hit Edgeworth this time and he started clutching his wounds. 39 As soon as Edgeworth was back to normal, Reala had already teleported inside the building. He hit Edgeworth with a portal that had a claw, Edgeworth flew and slammed into a nearby wall. Reala continued to chase Edgeworth, who started running like crazy. Edgeworth decided to dodge the projectiles by turning around and jumping over it but once he did that, Reala turned it around and came at him again. Once Reala got close, Edgeworth threw a pile of papers at the nightmaren. 24 Reala was blinded by the attack and crashed into the building as it collapsed on itself. He was then grabbed from the rubble by the lawyer, Edgeworth. He then attempted to choke the life out of the nightmaren but Reala used dark magic to throw the lawyer away, buying some time. 17 Reala than grabbed the lawyer as he created a black portal where he proceeded to throw Edgeworth. This is soon followed by Reala chasing in pursuit as the portal closes. 9 Reala: Welcome to your worse nightmare. Reala put his foot on Edgeworth's chest and prepared to shoot him in the head but Edgeworth was not done yet. He pointed at Reala and yelled. 6 Edgeworth: Objection! A large speech bubble hit Reala out of nowhere. He was sent high into the air. Edgeworth was able to get back to his feet and as he did that, Reala was falling back down again. Edgeworth pointed at him again and yelled. 3 Edgeworth: Take that! Another speech bubble hit Reala. It resulted in him being sent flying away from the portal. Reala landed in the fire that the building wreckage had caused. K.O. Edgeworth jumped out of the portal and took the burning body of Reala out of the burning building. He was quick to remove the flames and walked off as the lawyer sees something in the distance. Results ???: Well done, lawyer; to defeat the one who has deadly portals is no small feat. As for you, Reala, you fought well. But, as we have seen, your strength is not enough. This melee's winner is Edgeworth. (Cues Crises of Fate) Winning Combatant: Reala: 12 Edgeworth: 15 Edgeworth Advances to the Sweet 16!!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'SEGA vs Capcom' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Male-only battles Category:John1Thousand